


First Step into the Future

by AzraelGFG



Series: Amor vincit Omnia [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Graduation, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: The final exams have arrived.





	First Step into the Future

“So how can you prove this chemical compound has a double bond, Mrs. Stark?” the teacher asked her.

“Well, we could use a halogen, e.g. bromide,” Sansa said.

“And what will we see when we let it react with bromide, as you suggest?” the second teacher who was testing her.

_This is what Sandor explained to me_ , Sansa thought and took a breath.

“We will see the bromide color disappear because it reacts with the potential double bond.”

The second teacher nodded and wrote something down.

“And what configuration is to be expected? Cis or trans?” the first teacher asked her.

“Always trans, because of the backside attack by the second bromide atom.”

“That’s correct,” the teacher said and looked at his watch. “Well I think we are already over time, so let’s end this examination here. Thank you, Mrs. Stark, you will hear your result soon, we only have one examinee left.”

Sansa nodded and left the classroom.

As the door closed behind her she felt all the pressure of the last couple of weeks fall off her shoulders.

The last three weeks had been packed with exams, both in writing and orally.

She already had the results of the written ones.

She had gotten straight A’s in English and History while getting a solid B on Biology, while she was more than pleased with her C in Math.

Chemistry had been her last oral exam. She already had gotten her A in Art and A- in Economy class. Surprisingly she had gotten a B in Old Valyrian. She had expected to do better, but the teacher who tested her wasn’t a fan of her.

Sansa went to the schoolyard in hope that Sandor was also already done with his last oral exam. He had done good during his exams, though not as good as Sansa, even though he had better grades in Math and Biology.

“Little Bird,” she heard him call her and she kissed him as welcome. “How was your exam?”

“It went good, like really good,” Sansa said.

“Great,” he said and kissed her once more.

“How did your’s go?” she asked.

“Good enough,” he said. “The teacher tried to fuck me over I think, but I dodged the bullet I think.”

“Okay.”

“When you hear your results?” he asked.

“There is only one left to be tested so very soon.”

“You will get a good grade. I know it,” he said.

“We will see,” she answered sweetly.

They took their seat on a bench and waited until it was time to return for her grades.

“Hey Sandor, you got a B,” Podrick said walking by holding hand with Jeyne.

“Good enough, you?” Sandor asked back.

“A C, that asshole hates me,” Podrick said laughing.

“I know,” Sandor said. “You coming tonight?”

“Definitely,” Pod said.

“See you then.”

“So a B in sport, huh?” Sansa asked with a smirk.

“Yes…” he said annoyed. “Should have been an A, but whatever, B is good enough.”

“Yes, it is,” she said and kissed his cheek.

Sansa looked at her phone.

“It’s time Sandor,” she said and they went back inside. The teacher was already waiting for her.

“Well, Mrs. Stark,” he started and Sansa felt her heart sink. This wasn’t a good start, wasn’t it?

“Please just tell me,” she said.

“Alright…It isn’t an A…” he said and Sansa felt her knees shake lightly. Chemistry was the topic she was most afraid of.

“It's just an A-,” the teacher said with a smirk.

“Really?!” Sansa squealed and jumped into Sandor’s arms.

“I told you, you will make it,” Sandor whispered in her ear hugging her tightly.

“I couldn’t have made it without you,” she said and rubbed her cheek against his.

They had done it. They were done with their final exams and they had both passed.

They left school and Sandor drove them home. On the way, Sansa wrote her mother how it had gone.

They still had a few hours till the great graduation party at the school auditorium.

As they reached Sansa’s place he stopped and kissed her goodbye. They would see at school later again.

“Love you,” Sansa said as she got out of his car.

“Love you too,” he said before he drove off.

Sansa unlocked the door and entered her home.

“Congratulations!” her family cheered in union waiting for her inside. Her dad and Robb were holding up a banner with ‘Sansa graduation 2019’, while her mom held up a huge lemon cake.

“Thank you,” Sansa squealed, before hugging her mother, father and siblings.

“Did Sandor make it too?” Her mother asked.

“Yes, he did.”

“Good.”

“When does the ceremony start?” Arya asked.

“At six.”

“Then we have some time left,” her mother said laughing.

They ate the cake and talked about the exams before her mother came with a small box and when Sansa opened it, she saw a beautiful dark blue dress.

“Thank you so much!” Sansa said and hugged her mother.

“Of course, darling. School ends only once. For that special occasion, a new dress is needed.”

Soon enough it was time to get ready for the graduation party at school and when they were all ready they drove to school.

“Wait, darling,” her mother said before they went into the building. “Let’s take a picture with your sister. You two look so pretty today.”

“Okay,” Sansa said and put her arm around her sister. Her mom was right. She and Arya looked pretty tonight. Arya had even agreed to wear a dress tonight. Her mother had gotten her a pretty yellow dress.

“Alright,” her mother said. “Ready?”

Both sisters smiled and their mother took the picture.

Their mother turned the phone to them and Sansa saw the picture her mother had taken.

[](https://imgur.com/B9frloG)

“Nice,” Sansa said and they went inside.

Sandor already sat at the table they were given with his mother and little sister, alongside Jeyne and Podrick with their families.

“You look beautiful, little bird,” Sandor said as he saw her.

He was wearing a suit and tie. He looked just as stunning as he had during prom night.

The memory of that night made her bite her lower lip.

“You look great as well,” she said with a smirk.

They took their seats and soon enough the principle held a speech about the future and what now laid ahead of them.

Sansa didn’t really listen. She knew what laid ahead of her. In a few days, she would make the trip to King’s Landing Sandor had saved for money for and gifted to her last Sevenmas.

She was already excited about it. She was also excited about the start of University. She and Sandor had both good chances to get accepted at the same university. They would probably get the confirmation when they were back from their trip.

Principle Pycelle was finally done with his speech and he started to call up the students to hand them over their diploma.

Sandor was called up to Pycelle first and Sansa cheered loudly for her boyfriend.

When it was finally her turn to get up her heart raced like mad, but when she looked back to the table she saw Sandor and her family and her nerves calmed down again.

“Very well done, Sansa,” Pycelle said and handed her the diploma.

Sansa took it and shook his hand.

“Thank you, Mr. Pycelle.”

Sansa left the stage while her family cheered hearing Pycelle call the next student up.

While Sansa walked down the stairs, she thought that a bright future laid ahead of her and now she was taking her first step into her future.

The End.


End file.
